A Night in Ninjago
by Cinderfern
Summary: The ninja of fire has a secret admirer... Little does he know, he's in for an awesome night in Ninjago. A story for Kai's Girlfriend :)


**A Night in Ninjago**

 _This is a one-shot I wrote for my awesome friend Kai's Girlfriend. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or the song in this story. Also I apologize if I got the lyrics wrong. I love the song but I'm not sure all of the lyrics are right..._

 _Anyways, the main character is KGF's OC._

 _Enjoy!_

...

The city lights started to flicker on as the sun floated below the horizon. It had been a nice day in New Ninjago City, but the temperature was starting to drop as the sky grew dark.

A teenage girl walked along the sidewalk, not wanting to leave the interesting city. Her shoulder-length hair was tied back into a ponytail, its bluish black color reflecting the dying light of the sky. She wore black glasses, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. On her wrist there was a green string bracelet with yellow, red, white, and green beads, as well as an empty space where a black one used to be.

The girl came to a stop in front of Skylor's Noodle House. She looked inside, and her heart sank when she saw Kai, the ninja of fire, sitting on the counter and talking with the red-haired woman. She'd had a crush on him for months, but never told a soul.

She sighed and sat down on the sidewalk, pulling out her phone, to try and distract herself.

After about thirty minutes, the red ninja walked out of the restaurant. He looked flushed, and his head was hanging in disappointment.

The girl stood up. "Kai?" She addressed the slightly older teen. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "My girlfriend and I just broke up."

She felt a flicker of hope, but dismissed it. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She wasn't the one." He smiled at the newcomer. "Thanks for your concern. I'm Kai, by the way." He held out his hand.

She shook it happily. "Nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Kelly."

"That's a pretty name," he remarked. An idea popped into his head. "Hey, I was just about to get some hot chocolate. It's getting pretty cold. Want to join me?"

Kelly's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed, blushing a little when she realized she sounded a bit too excited.

Kai laughed slightly. She's awfully cute, he thought. He tried to shake the thought, because he had just broken up with Skylor, but had no such luck. He led the way to the nearest café.

"You're right," Kelly spoke up. "It is getting cold."

The fire ninja immediately took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. "But won't you be cold?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm the master of fire," he reminded her. "I don't get cold. Cold gets Kai'd!"

The two made their way into the café and looked at the menu.

"What do you recommend?" Kelly asked.

Kai thought for a minute. "Well, the pumpkin spice latte is amazing, but sometimes you just can't beat some good old fashioned hot chocolate."

She nodded. "I'll have that, then."

The two ordered their drinks. They both pulled out their wallets at the same time.

"I've got it," Kelly said. "You do so much for the city. The least I can do is buy you a drink."

The red ninja hugged his dark-haired friend. "Thanks."

They picked up their drinks and sat down at a table. Kelly took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"This isn't hot at all," she complained.

Kai smirked. "No problem!" He held Kelly's drink and heated it up, then handed it back.

"Why, thank you!" The brown-eyed girl said.

"So," Kai began. "Tell me about yourself."

Kelly thought for a minute. "Well, I live here in the city. I love reading, writing, and swords - I like other weapons, too, but I hardly ever use any. And I don't like guns."

"Me either," he agreed. "Guns are for cheaters. Real men fight with swords!"

She tilted her head. "Real men?"

Kai face palmed. "Sorry. And real women." He laughed. "Okay, continue."

"I also really like math, science, computers, and my cell phone," Kelly added.

"Well, who doesn't like their phone?" He remarked. "Which reminds me, can I get your number?"

Kelly blushed again. "Only if I can get yours."

They exchanged phone numbers. Then Kai came up with more questions.

"Do you play any instruments?" The fire ninja asked.

She nodded. "I play the flute."

"Really?" He asked. "That's so cool! I play the guitar. And I sing, but just for fun. I'd never do it in public."

"Why not?"

"I guess I just don't know if I'm all that good," he explained. "I'm afraid to fail."

"I just laugh at myself when I mess up," she told him. "It makes it easier, believe me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

…

Kai and Kelly walked down the streets, looking at the festive Halloween decorations and all the bright city lights. They held their hot chocolates, enjoying each other's company. Kai held Kelly's left hand in his right. The two walked past the grassy field near the middle of the city, where a talent show was being held.

"Ooh, a talent show!" Kelly exclaimed. She turned to Kai. "You should perform!"

The brunet shook his head. "No way!"

"Come on," she pleaded. "It's a great opportunity to face your fear. And if you mess up, just laugh it off. I promise, nobody will make fun of you."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

Kelly jumped excitedly. "Yay!"

The fire ninja walked up to the sign-up sheet and wrote his name. He then returned to Kelly, and they sat on the grass and watched the show.

After about twenty minutes, the announcer called out: "Next up, Kai Smith!"

Kai looked nervously at Kelly, who gave him a reassuring smile. He stood up and made his way to the stage, picking up an acoustic guitar as he did so. He sat on a stool, and took a deep breath.

 _"They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be…"_

Kelly's eyes sparkled when she realized it was one of her favorite songs. She stood up and cheered Kai on. Kai saw her, and continued singing.

 _"On bad behavior, but I do it in the best way.  
_ _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame,  
_ _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.  
_ _Ooooooh  
_ _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass.  
_ _Ooooooh  
_ _I try to picture me without you, but I can't."  
_

He smiled, enjoying himself. His voice grew louder and he played his guitar faster.

 _"Cause we could be Immortals  
_ _Immortals.  
_ _Just not for long, for long.  
_ _And live with me forever now,  
_ _Pull the blackout curtains down.  
_ _Just not for long, for long.  
_ _We could be immor-immortals  
_ _Immor-immortals.  
_ _Immor-immortals.  
_ _Immor-immortals."_

He strummed his guitar as he finished the song.

 _"Immortals!"_

The audience jumped to their feet and cheered. The glowing Kai took a bow. He rejoined Kelly in the crowd.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

The red ninja blushed. "Thanks!"

The two enjoyed the rest of the talent show. By the time it was over, it was nearly midnight. After all of the acts had performed, the announcer ran onto the stage with three trophies.

"Thank you to everyone who performed," he said. "Wasn't that awesome?"

The crowd screamed in agreement.

"Now, it's time to announce our winners."

Kai turned to Kelly. "I didn't know it was a competition!"

"It's okay," she assured him. "Maybe you won. And even if you didn't, they loved you. Everyone did! Especially me."

He nodded. "I'm glad you liked me. That's what really matters."

"I've liked you for months," she replied without thinking. She realized what she'd said and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Really?" He asked, eyes wide.

Kelly blushed and nodded. Kai leaned down and kissed her.

"In third place," the announcer interrupted.

They pulled apart and looked up at the stage.

"...the Royal Blacksmiths!"

The quartet ran up to the announcer, who gave them the white and bronze trophy.

He continued announcing. "Second place goes to...The Treblemakers!"

A group of serpentine jumped onto the stage, yelling in excitement. The man handed them the red and silver trophy and they retreated back into the crowd.

"And finally, your first place winner is…" He paused for effect.

The crowd held their breath.

"...Kai Smith!"

Kai's jaw dropped.

"You did it!" Kelly hugged him excitedly.

He stared at her. "I-I won?"

She nodded. "Yup! Now go get your trophy!"

Kai ran onto the stage, where he was given a blue and gold trophy. He smiled brightly as the audience cheered for him. He took another bow.

After leaving the show, Kai walked Kelly home. Ten minutes later they arrived at her house.

"It was so nice to meet you," he said.

"You too."

"We'll have to do this again sometime."

Kelly smiled. "I'd like that."

...

 _I hope you all liked that, especially you KGF :)_

 _Have an awesome day everyone!_

 _And yes, Kai can sing XD_

 _\- Cinder_

 _(God's not dead!)_


End file.
